


Big Brother

by Slimebo2



Series: Of Heroes And Thieves [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimebo2/pseuds/Slimebo2
Summary: A big brother helps his little sister when she is feeling down.





	Big Brother

Daichi had just arrived home. Earlier that day, Daichi had been with his friends doing odd jobs, as they had done for the past month or so. They were doing this to get enough money for them to buy a new game. And today, well today was the day that Daichi had enough money to buy that game. Daichi planned on getting a good night’s sleep and buy the game first thing in the morning.

 

As Daichi headed towards his room, he overheard a small bit of a conversation between his father and his little sister, Haya. “Daddy? Why don’t I have a Mommy?”

 

These words sent chills down Daichi’s spine. He didn’t want to hear about his mom. He didn’t even want to think about her. But…  _ But _ … hearing Haya ask that one question was just too much for Daichi, even if he was only 10 years old. Haya was only two when their mother left, so Haya really doesn’t have any substantial memories of her, but that was part of why Daichi was getting worked up about this. Haya never had a mother in a traditional sense, and Daichi can only guess how much Haya yearns for one.

 

Without a second thought, Daichi ran towards his room and flopped on his bed. He forced his eyes shut and curled up into a ball. “Don’t think about it,” said Daichi to himself. “It will all go away. Haya will eventually get over it… like I did.” Daichi was lying to himself, and he knew it, but he was fine with lying to himself as long as he was getting his mind of all those ugly thoughts.

 

After a few hours, Daichi found himself unable to sleep. As much as he tried, no matter what Daichi said to himself, he knew the truth. He didn’t want Haya to go through the same pain that he did. He got out of bed and crept towards the living room. There, he went to the phone in the room and dialed a number. After a few rings, Daichi heard somebody pick up the phone. “Koko?” asked Daichi. Takako, nicknamed Koko, was Daichi’s best friend, and the two have been nearly inseparable for as long as they went to school together.

 

“Daichiiiiii,” began Takako. “What are you calling me for? It’s past 11!” She yawned, most likely due to the lateness of the call.

 

“Um… Takako? What do girls like?”

 

Takako gasped. “Do you want a girlfriend?!” Daichi could feel the excitement in Takako’s voice.

 

“What? No. I’m asking ‘cause I wanna get Haya somethings. She’s…”

 

“Don’t tell me the specifics. I don’t need reasoning. And just get her a plush or something. She’ll just about like anything you give her.”

 

“Thanks, Koko, you’re great.”

 

“Wait, Daichi. How are you gonna buy Haya something? All your money is going into buying that game.”

 

“Well, I’m going to use the money I got for the game.”

 

“What? But you worked so hard for it! Why are you just throwing it away when you’re so close?”

 

“Koko… Haya deserves it more than I do.”

 

“Heh, Daichi, you’re so weird sometimes.” Takako yawned again. “Is that all? I need to get to bed quick, it’s past my bedtime.”

 

“Yeah. See you later Koko.” Daichi then hung up and put the phone back where it should be. When he turned around, he saw his dad standing there.

 

“What do you think you’re doing up so late?” asked Daichi’s father. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

“I’m not tired,” said Daichi, rubbing his eyes. Seems he was lying about this too.

 

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you tucked in.”

 

“Daaaaad, you don’t have to treat me like a little kid!”

 

“Yeah, I guess you are getting pretty mature now,” said Daichi’s dad, ruffling Daichi’s hair. “Now, you really should be going to bed.”

 

Daichi huff. “Fine.” Almost as soon as Daichi laid down in his, he fell asleep with a little like weight on his shoulders.

 

The next morning, Daichi woke up early. Entering the living room, Daichi saw Haya watching television. Their father poked his head out from the kitchen. “Mornin’! What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“Um… Just toast. I gotta go out pretty early to meet some friends,” responded Daichi.

 

“Daddy, can I go with DaiDai?” asked Haya with pleading eyes.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, we have errands to do. You can be with Daichi later,” answered their father. Soon, Daichi’s toast was finished, and as soon as Daichi got it he scarfed it down. “Slow down Daichi. Don’t want you choking.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Daichi smiled. “Alright, I’m gonna go now. See you guys later.”

 

“Bye DaiDai!” exclaimed Haya.

 

“Make sure to be safe,” began their father. “And I can’t wait to see your new ‘game’” Their father gave Daichi a wink.

 

Quickly, Daichi left his house and made his way towards the toy store. Inside, Daichi searched the store for the perfect plush for Haya, worrying about whether she would be happy with it or not.

 

Then he found it. The one. It was a small panda plush, simple but there was just something about it that Daichi knew that Haya would love. It cost him most of his money, but Daichi was actually fine with that.

 

For a good portion of the day following that, Daichi was with some friends, hanging out after Daichi sheepishly explained why he didn’t get the game.

 

Then, Daichi met back up with his father and Haya. “Hey DaiDai!” exclaimed Haya with excitement.

 

“Hey Haya, I got you something,” said Daichi.

 

“Really?!” Haya’s eyes gleamed with anticipation. Daichi took the panda plush out from his bag, and upon seeing it Haya gasped, then hugged Daichi. “This is for me?! DaiDai, you’re the best brother ever!”

 

Daichi couldn’t help but smile. Yes, he missed his mom, but the fact that it’ll be easier for Haya is more than enough to make up for it.

 

* * *

 

“So yeah… That’s why Haya has an obsession with pandas,” said a now 17 Daichi. He was talking to Rin as a restaurant.

 

“Awwww, you’re so cute and pure,” said Rin.

 

“Don’t call me cute,” huffed Daichi as he crossed his arms. “And since when did you like cute stuff?”

 

“What? Just because I’m a delinquent doesn’t mean I don’t like cute,” hissed Rin. “But you should be proud of yourself.”

 

“For what? I didn’t really do anything.”

 

“Come on Daichi! There are probably more than 100 people I know who would have still bought the game if they were in your shoes, and, not gonna lie, I would’ve too. So be proud that you did something like that.”

 

“I dunno…”

 

In response to this, Rin hit Daichi in the head. “Do I have to force you to be happy for yourself?!”

 

“N-No, Ma’am.”

 

“That’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy ahoy, I have returned from my too long hiatus. And I'm back in the kick of writing. Expect an update for Not Again (for those who read it) this or next Sunday
> 
> But what does this have to do with the first work in this series? Well, telling you would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Youll just have to stay tuned to the series to find out.


End file.
